1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fabricating a blind which is desined for inserting slats of the blind through ladder cords.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the occasion when inserting a plurality of slats through a ladder cord to fabricate a blind according to a conventional method, the slats are cut beforehand to a predetermined length, and these slats are manually inserted through the ladder cord which is supportingly suspended by a pole, the above-described slats being formed with insertion holes through which to insert ascending-descending cord. Such operations to insert the slats are, however, extremely inefficient. Under such circumstances, there is proposed an apparatus for fabricating a blind with a view to rationalizing the slat inserting operations. This kind of apparatus involves the following steps. Upon every initial setting of operations in accordance with a desired height of the blind and a desired length of the slat, the slats are arranged to be inserted in due order through the ladder cord which slats are previously cut to the predetermined length and at the same time are, at given positions, formed with holes through which to insert the ascending-descending cord.
The above-described conventional apparatus for fabricating a blind needs to previously compute and input the number of steps of the slats which corresponds to the height of the blind and positions as well at which to form the holes designed for insertion of the ascending-descending cord which positions correspond to the length of the slat for the purpose of performing the initial setting in accordance with the desired height of the blind and the desired length of the slat, or needs to provide other positioning device. Hence, in case of fabricating multiple blinds which differ in height and include slats with different lengths, the aforementioned initial setting requires much labor, this conducing to a problem in which fabrication of the blind cannot be sufficiently rationalized.